Analyze the relationship of various facets of reproductive behavior to several clusters of background and contextual variables which are believed to have a determining influence. These variables include: family background, relative influence of parents and peers, religion, residence, and residency history, future orientations relevant to marriage, childbearing, education, and career, perception of normative situations regarding illegitimacy and abortion, selected situational variables such as employment, social life, and dating behavior.